oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Black
Black may refer to: *Kinshra, or Black Knights, knights clad in the colour black. NPCs *'Black-eye' *Lord Daquarius, leader of the Kinshra Monsters *Dragons: **Baby black dragon **Black dragon **Brutal black dragon **King Black Dragon *Hunter creatures: **Black chinchompa **Black salamander *Animated Black Armour *Black bear *Black demon *Black golem *Black Guard *Black Guard Berserker *Black Heather *Black Knight *Black Knight Titan *Black unicorn *Black unicorn foal *Black warlock Items *Blackjacks: **Oak blackjack, and its offensive and defensive versions. **Willow blackjack, and its offensive and defensive versions. **Maple blackjack, and its offensive and defensive versions. *Black equipment: **Armour: ***Black med helm ***Black full helm, and its trimmed and gold-trimmed versions. ***Black chainbody ***Black platebody, and its trimmed and gold-trimmed versions. ***Black platelegs, and its trimmed and gold-trimmed versions. ***Black plateskirt, and its trimmed and gold-trimmed versions. ***Black sq shield ***Black kiteshield, and its trimmed and gold-trimmed versions. ***Black boots ***Black gloves ***Black defender **Weapons: ***Melee: ****Black 2h sword ****Black axe ****Black battleaxe ****Black cane ****Black claws ****Black dagger ****Black halberd ****Black longsword ****Black mace ****Black pickaxe ****Black scimitar ****Black spear ****Black sword ****Black warhammer ***Ranged: ****Black brutal ****Black dart ****Black knife *Heraldic armour: **Black helm (h1) **Black helm (h2) **Black helm (h3) **Black helm (h4) **Black helm (h5) **Black shield (h1) **Black shield (h2) **Black shield (h3) **Black shield (h4) **Black shield (h5) *Holiday items: **Black h'ween mask **Black partyhat **Black santa hat *Item sets: **Black dragonhide set **Black set (lg) **Black set (sk) **Ornamental armour ***Black trimmed set (lg) ***Black trimmed set (sk) ***Black gold-trimmed set (lg) ***Black gold-trimmed set (sk) *Black dragonhide items: **Black dragonhide **Black dragon leather **Black d'hide body, and its trimmed and gold-trimmed versions. **Black d'hide chaps, and its trimmed and gold-trimmed versions. **Black d'hide vamb **Black spiky vambs **Black d'hide shield *Black and crimson mystic robes: **Mystic hat (dark) **Mystic robe top (dark) **Mystic robe bottom (dark) **Mystic boots (dark) **Mystic gloves (dark) *Shades of Mort'ton keys: **Bronze key black **Steel key black **Black key red **Black key brown **Black key crimson **Black key black **Black key purple **Silver key black *Treasure Trail items: **Blacksmith's helm **Black beret **Black boater **Black cavalier ***Cavalier mask **Black demon mask **Black dragon mask **Black elegant legs **Black elegant shirt **Black headband **Black leprechaun hat **Black skirt (t) **Black skirt (g) **Black unicorn mask **Black wizard hat (t) **Black wizard hat (g) **Black wizard robe (t) **Black wizard robe (g) **Bob's black shirt *Trouble Brewing rewards: **Black tricorn hat **Black naval shirt **Black navy slacks *Blackened crystal, an item used in the Mourning's Ends Part II quest. *Black bead, an item used in the Imp Catcher quest. *Black candle, and its lit version, used in the Merlin's Crystal quest. *Black cape *Black chinchompa *Black cog, an item used in the Clock Tower quest. *Black flowers *Black knight helm, an item used during the King's Ransom quest. *Black mask, and its imbued version. *Black mushroom, an item used during The Golem and Shadow of the Storm quests. *Black mushroom ink, an item used during The Golem and Shadow of the Storm quests. *Black nails *Black prism, an item used in the Zogre Flesh Eaters quest. *Black robe top *Black salamander *Black satchel *Black skirt *Black slayer helmet, and its imbued version. *Black tourmaline core *Black toy horsey *Black warlock *Candle lantern, a black candle lantern. *Fremennik black cloak *Kbd heads, and its stuffed and mounted versions. Other *Black Arm Gang *Black Knights' Base, a location. *Black Knights' Fortress, a quest. *Black Knights' Fortress, a location. *Dwarven Black Guard *Prince black dragon, a pet. *King Black Dragon Lair, a location. *Trader Sven's Black Market Goods, a shop. *Thordur's blackhole, a location.